The 2nd Quarter Quell: Haymitch's Games
by Angie22Star
Summary: This is a story about the 2nd quarter quell in Haymitch's POV! Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning, and realized that today is the day of the reaping. I am not afraid, but just of fear for my family that my name gets chosen.

"HAYMITCH! YOU BETTER GET READY FOR THE REAPING! RIGHT NOW" my mother shouted. I'm pretty sure that she woke up the entire district.

My younger brother, Francis started to jump around the house screaming that the reapings are today my mom told him to shut up and eat his breakfast. Oh what a good life we all live in.

My mother started to give me old reaping clothes of my dad's. "Put them on" she said. "You want to look nice for the reaping" I put on the scraps my mom gave me and started to head out. I went to visit Rosemary. To tell her that we'll be okay for the Quarter Quell.

I see her heading out of her house. She looked beautiful in her white dress with pink and green flowers on it. When she saw me her face lit up, and she started to walk towards me. I held her in my arms and gave her a kiss. "Good morning Rose" I said.

She laughs. "Good morning" she replies. "Are you nervous about the Quell?" she asks

"No, as long as you and I don't get reaped, I'm as happy as I can be right now."

She laughs again "Okay" she replies. I kissed her one more time before I started to head back home. Get a nice breakfast before the reaping. Also the Quarter Quell announcement is coming up. Wonder what's it going to be.

I walked in and our old video projector is already on. The announcement is going to be today. I sat down on the sofa with Francis as President Snow comes out and walks on the balcony. Oh how I hated him. Making the Hunger Games a tradition to all the districts. Someone should step up and stop this foolishness.

He goes and wishes us a happy hunger games. He goes to the bowl and draws out a envelope. He starts to read "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

As soon as he finished reading the envelope, I stared at the projectors as the Capitol jerks screamed and cheered "More the merrier" Well more the merrier for them. Sad and mournful for us.

My mom started to say "if only he could stop the games and let us live in peace." She sighs. Twice the tributes the games must last much longer and more horror brings to our district. But every district citizen is forced to watch it.

Francis started to cry and my mother carried him into her lap and started to whisper kind, soothing words to calm him down. The pain I feel for Francis. It was about 1 or 2 years ago when he watched his first Hunger Games. He still has nightmares about it. I started to take a walk around our house, thinking that if I get reaped, Francis surely will be scared to death. How can I protect my brother if I get reaped? And then there's Rosemary...The thought was to horrifying so I got it out of my head.

"Haymitch!" my mother shouted. "It's time." I looked at the clock. It was already 2 o'clock. It is time for the reaping. I think that if I survived the last 4 years, I'm pretty sure I can survive this year. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2- The Reaping

The square is filled with people. I think I am starting to feel a little claustrophobic. My mom and Francis are going to be in the back ad I will be in the section where the 16 year olds are. I walked up to the peacekeeper who is taking my blood to sign me in. I walked to the section I'm supposed to be in, when I see Rosemary. She is about 20 people to my left, she sees me and gives me a nervous face. I winked at her and mouthed everything is going to be alright. And I really think so. For her whole life she's only taken 2 tessaraes before where as I had taken 12. But I tend to worry, even though there's not much people around here I hardly think my chances of getting picked as a tribute is remote.

The District 12 escort I learned her name is Bekinda Larkovsky and she looks just as capitol as the capitol itself. She wears a puffy aqua wig to go with her pale skin. She is plump and is wearing a purple garland dress. Her heels just look ridiculous. I mean seriously? get ahold of yourself.

"Welcome to the 50th Hunger Games and our 2nd Annual Quarter Quell" she boomed. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Please enjoy this delightful video from the Capitol" She then said

The screen shows the video that people must seen a thousand times by now, then Bekinda started to tear up a little during the end. _God, get ahold of yourself. _I thought. People in the Capitol are such crybabies and seriously? this video tends to even make people cry.

Bekinda finally gets herself together and say "Now it is time for the reapings, as you know this year our Quarter Quell will be a little different" She says. "Gee isn't every Quarter Quell different?" I murmured.

"This year, there will be twice the amount of tributes!" She exclaimed. "Oh it is going to be so exciting!"

_For you. _I thought.

"And as usual, Ladies first." She draws a name out of the bowl and reads it out loud.

"Blye Duncain" She said. The girl must be a seam girl. She had dark hair falling down her back and her eyes were gray and is filled with terror, as she walked up to the stage. Bekinda congratulated her on being this year's tribute as she drawed out another name.

"Maysilee Donner" The girl was blonde and was huddled around bunch of other merchant girls, as she walked up bravely onto the stage. I think that she's about the same age as me.

"And now for the gentlemen" Boomed Bekinda, who snapped me into reality. She drawed a name out and reads it out loud again and this time its "Runyon Elestren" This guy looked very skinny and had a sad look in his eyes. He was obviously from the Seam, and what I think is his sister screamed his name. But he ignored her desperate yells and made his way to the stage. He shook hands with Maysilee and Blye and just stood there.

"WOW!" exclaimed Bekinda. "What a day!" "It's time for our final male tribute."

Bekinda walked to the bowl and drawed out one final name and read it out loud and name almost made me fell on my knees, cause the name she read was "Haymitch Abernathy"

I was in total shock. I couldn't even talk. All I can do is look at my mom and Francis with their mouths wide open. And I see Rosemary covering her hands over her mouth. I couldn't do anything. I broke my promise. But there's nothing I can do now. I am walking to the stage shaking hands with the other tributes while Bekinda bambles on of us. We then walk through the door and making our way to the Justice Building.


	3. Chapter 3- Goodbyes

The peacekeepers dragged us to the Justice Building, where we have one hour to say goodbye to our family and friends before they ship us out into the Capitol for the Games._ I'm not supposed to be here._I thought _I am supposed to be home with my mom and my brother and I am supposed to be with Rosemary, confronting her that she didn't get chosen. That God gave her another chance at life._But he didn't give me another one.

I am in the room studying my survival for the games. They can throw us anywhere. In a desert or a bloody jungle. Anything can happen at this point. All of a sudden, my mom and Francis came in hugging me as they cried.

"Oh Haymitch." my mother said. "How can we go on without you?"

"Mom, If I can handle surviving here in District 12, I think I might be able to survive these games." I answered.

"Oh Haymitch, you know that for the last 50 years, District 12 only has 1 victor, and this is a Quarter Quell, with double the amount of tributes, it will make it harder for you to come home." she wailed

"Well, maybe I'm about to change that rule." I said.

"Haymitch," Francis said "Are you going to come home?"

"I don't know" I replied. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I need to to take care of mom when you get older, okay?"

"Okay." he said.

"And don't take any tesserae from them either." I continued. "I don't want to waste your life in these wasteful games"

"Okay." he said.

"Remember, if I win, then we can be rich." I guffawed.

"Haymitch, don't get your brother's hopes up." my mother said.

"Okay, well I love you guys. and I am definitely going to try my best to come home."

"We love you too." my mother said. "And remember what your father used to say."

"What?" I asked.

"Stay alive." my mother said.

_Yeah, like I'm going to be alive when there's 47 other enemies around me._I thought. But I don't think this is the best time to bring this up again. After a few more mournful goodbyes, my mother and Francis finally left. Then the door opened again after a few minutes, and Rosemary came in carrying some fruits and a small basket.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey" she said. "I can't believe you got reaped."

I chuckled. "I know"

"And during a Quarter Quell." She said.

"I know" I said again. She looks tired. Her eyes were red and puffy. I think that she cried a little bit.

"Haymitch, before you go I just want you to know that," She breathes out and said "that I will wait for you. Whatever happens here, I will always wait for you. Wishing and hoping that you will come home." She then put her arms around me and gave me a hug. We stay like that for a few minutes, then she says "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Rosemary then pulls out a what I think is a bangle. Purple rosemaries were around the whole thing. She puts it in my hand and said "Something for you to remember me by."

"I won't need any help remembering" I said. It's true, she was the first girl I ever laid eyes on and fell in love with. I puled her in close and kissed her. We then go into a hug again. And we stayed like that for the rest of the time we had with one another. When she had to go, she kissed me one more time, and said "Remember Haymitch. Try and get out of that arena, and come back home alive." She was gone after that.

I put the bangle on and smelled it. It smelled like her. I smiled as Bekinda and the peacekeepers came and got me. Me and the other tributes from District 12, then got on the Capitol train, and began our journey.


	4. Chapter 4-The Train Ride

I looked at the other tributes, as they started to cry. But I won't. Won't risk putting any tears out my eyes and down my face. Only Maysilee and I were the only sane ones on the train. Bekinda bambles on about how lucky we are and about the petrifying wigs she wears. When the train started to leave, there were food all over the table. Most of them I can't even imagine about eating in District 12. There were cakes and muffins and foods that I can't even name. But before anyone can enjoy themselves on the fine delish sitting across the table, the door swished open and a strange looking man came in.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello, tributes." he said.

"My name is Otto Keene, and I am your mentor for the games." he said brusquely. He won about 10, no 12 years ago. I think. I was only a toddler then so I probably don't remember him. Judging by his looks, he must have been a merchant's kid.

"Hi." said Blye. "I'm Blye, Blye Duncain."

"Nice to meet you Blye." Otto said.

"I'm Runyon." Runyon said

"Pleasure." said Otto.

He looked at Maysilee and asked her for her name. She hardly whispered it. It was so soft that he had thought she said "Paynie" or something like that.

"What a nice name." he said. Maysilee gave a tiny smile and said her name louder this time. Otto finally got the hang of it and then turned toward me asking me to introduce myself, just like the other tributes have.

"Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy." I said. My tone sounded cool and unforgiving. I don't think that Otto and I might become good friends. But instead of rashing out on me, he smiled, and said "Nice to meet you , " I nodded then turned my head to the window. I don't think I'll speak for the rest of the trip.

"Now, we're almost at the Capitol, you can enjoy anything you want on the train, and I will start to mentor you tomorrow, after your Opening Ceremony." said Otto. We all agreed and went to our separate train rooms to sleep. I couldn't sleep, probably not ever again. All I did was lie on the bed thinking of the best way to get out of the arena.

When it is almost dawn, the train pulled to a stop, and I got up to look out the window. There were millions of Capitol people outside our train, wearing ugly-looking filthy makeup. They look ridiculous, yet they somehow still get full bellies everyday. As I made my way to the front door of the train, I see Maysilee and Otto in a discussion. I grabbed a what I think looks like a blueberry muffin and ordered a cup of tea, while I make my way towards the table. Otto saw me an said "Good Morning, Haymitch."

I didn't answer him. Instead I gave him a nod. Otto laughs.

"Not the morning person, eh?"he asks

I shrug. I didn't get a chance to sleep at night, so I might appear to be a little grouchy. I remember back when I as about 10 years old. I had nightmares about my name being drawn into the arena. But when I woke up, I didn't have a chance to get back to sleep, so when I woke up in the morning, I was a real grouch. My mother said that my dad had the same problem. But I went outside instead of listening to her bickering on and on about my dad. I walked up to the front of the yard, and that's where I saw them. Flowers. especially Rosemaries,so I took a sniff, and it instantly made me feel better.

On the urge of my memory, I took a sniff of the flowers that Rosemary had gave me and I feel like if I have this with me, I don't have to worry. But it's time now. The other tributes came in the room and started to discuss about hand to hand combat, when one of the train people came in to tell us to get off the train. We did. But now it's time for our Opening Ceremonies. _I__ hope I get a decent stylist this year_. I thought when I stepped out of the train and onto Capitol soils.


	5. Chapter 5- The Tribute Parade

The Capitol was very fresh. People were scattered raving on about this year's games. Well this is a Quarter Quell, I wouldn't be too surprised. As I walk in the remake centre, my prep team includes 3 of the most horrifying people I had ever met. One was a women, I think. She wore a ugly pink wig on her head, with purple dye, like snakes all around it. Her eyebrows were bright yellow, and her mace was smudged with different bright colours of makeup. The second, which is also a women, had her short pixie cut lime green hair, and her tattoos were just unrealistic. There were tattoos everywhere on her body, though I hope not her private areas. The 3rd which is a man, was bald, and have weapons laid on his bald head. His nose and mouth were pierced with so much piercings that, I bet it would hurt ALOT if someone tried to pull on it.

"Hi!" chirped the pixie-cut haired woman. "I'm Plania and these two are Flovert and Naidree. We are your prep team for this year's games."

"How exciting." I murmured.

They greased and waxed my whole body, and spread some kind of mysterious lotion on it. I have to admit, the waxing hurt a little bit ,but when they put the cream, it felt better. We would never have this in District 12. After they washed me and prepared me, I went into a room where I shall meet my stylist.

My stylist came into the room with a smile and introduced herself. "My name is Kedina and I am your stylist for this annual Quarter Quell." she said. She has dark cocoa skin wit yellow pawprints on each of her cheek. Her hair is frizzy and tied up into a bun, with a headband of a star. "You must be Haymitch."

I smirked at her. I'm not used to being kind to people I don't usually know. She put a piece of robe on me, and we talked a little in the dining room although she's the doing all the talking. I'm either just nodding or shaking my head. Then after Rekinda told me that since we're from District 12, we are going to be wearing awful mining costumes.(obviously since in what generation that District 12 doesn't)But we agreed anyways. I am in a mining suite with gray pants and blue shirts filled with coal to make myself look dusty. Blye and Runyon wore the same as me. But Maysilee looks different in some way. I mean she is a merchant. As the horses pulled out from behind, People cheered for the District 1 tributes. I hardly think that we'll outshine are always favourites. As Blye and Maysilee waved to the crowd, Runyon just sat down and looked at the audience. As I ust stood there. facing front. I don't want any of the Capitol animals to make me their pet.

After a full 10 minutes of going around the Capitol, the sponsers will definetly not be betting on me. I'm certain of it. We walked to Otto. He complimented all of us and hope that one of us can actually get some sponsers._ I doubt that._ I thought. Bekinda bambles on about how horrible we looks in those outfits until Maysilee's stylist told her shut up. That actually made me feel better. Bekinda pulls herself together and shows us to our building. Since we're District 12, we're going to be living in the penthouse. This so-called penthouse actually looked amazing. Better than some of the merchant's houses in District 12, not that I have visited any. But it's amazing. When the servents showed nme to my room, I realized that they couldn't speak. They nodded at me then left. I was wondering if they were shy, but then I realized. They were avoxes. My mom told me about them once. How they did something disgraceful to the Capitol, and got their tongues cut off. I feel a bit sorry for them, how they can ever speak again. But that will also happen to me in a few days. Never speaking again.

As I layed on my bed, I started to wonder what my family is doing right now. They must have saw the Tribute Parade. Well at least I can die knowing that their safe.


	6. Chapter 6- Training- Day one

When I woke up , it was already dawn, and I don't think most of the tributes are awake yet. I guess living in District 12, with all the mines running, You hardly ever get sleep. I walked down the penthouse living room and sat on one of the velvet couches. I don't think that the richest of District 12 can afford such comfortable seats. I ordered breakfast and a huge pile of food appeared. I ate, trying to digest my anger into food. When I was about to work on a muffin, when Otto came out. He looked at me and gave a smile. _Why is he so nice to me? _I thought. I'm the cold one that usually pushes people away.

"So how's the fine Haymitch Abernathy?" he asked.

"Good. Fine" I replied. He sat down beside me and started to eat.

"So, tell me some of the strategies you have come out with to survive in the arena." he asked as he poured his coffee.

"I haven't gotten anything yet." I admitted.

"Oh shame." he said. As he took a sip out of his coffee, he said again "Today is training day, I think you might find yourself a couple of good lessons or skills you can use, cause trust me cause the Capitol can throw all of you in anything."

"Oh thanks for the info" I said, trying not to roll my eyes. Then I see most of the District 12 tributes have already awakened. They got themselves settled and started to eat. I leave, cause I'm already done eating , and I hate crowded places. I'll just get ready for training, like Otto said. But in the meantime, I go back to my room.

The clock strikes 10 and I know it's time for the tributes to get down into training. I put on the training outfit and head down to the hall. I was in the elevator shaft when another person comes and joins me. It was Maysilee.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I replied. I usually keep myself away from people, cause the better I know them, makes it harder for me to try and kill them.

"The others are coming down soon." she said casually. She's lives in the merchant area of District 12, I expected her to act like a snob, but I guess she's not one of those.

"Oh." I said. Then I asked her "Did Otto say anything that I missed this morning?"

"Not really," she replied "He just said to at least visit the survival areas instead of the fighting ones, you know cause I don't think we can really handle a weapon."

"Yeah, I guess." I said. The elevator comes down to a ding, and we stepped out. There are so much more people than I expected at the training center. The head trainer Balthar came to the training circle and explained the drills to us. "Remember, your mission is to survive in the wilderness and fight with hand to hand combats." he said "You must be prepared and ready for this."

I first went to the plants center. I think it's enough for me to not find any poisonous berries out there and get poisoned to death. That'll be quicker and worse than combat , I guess. The trainer there, her name is Soren, introduces me to plants I've never even heard of before. I think this is a good start for trying to survive.

After the plant lessons, I go over to the knot tying area. Maybe I can make a fast snare or something to try and get some food. The trainer there showed me some really good strategies, but I don't think I got the hang of it yet. Maybe I could visit it again tomorrow.

The clocks strikes 12 and I know it's time for lunch. Even in the training center, they serve divine food. I sit alone in the corner as to not be too crowded, but Maysilee sees me and joins me. We talked about how our lessons went. I heard she visited the shooting station.

"I never knew you can use a dart gun." I said. And it's true. She's from District 12, where can she learn how to use a dart gun.

"Oh, yeah my dad taught it to me once, when we were in District 2 for a business trip." she replied.

"Oh, no wonder." I said.

After lunch, I decided to pay a visit to the knife section. I've always had a good experience with it. But I don't want to show my weapon of choice to the careers, who are scouring victims. Since there are double the careers, there must be a harder chance of surviving. So I looked at few in a while and stabbed a few dummies, but i I kept myself not falling into one of the career's traps, although I highly doubt that they'll notice me ,since there's about 30 other people for them to notice.

After the first day of training, Otto came to us eating dinner and said that we should go back to the exact same areas that we went for the first day.

"Why?" asked Blye. "We already covered what we needed to learn in it, why do we need to do it again?"

"Because, there are alot of stuff that they eon't be able to teach you, like for example, did they ever teach you about deadly nightlocks?" he asked.

"What's that" we said in unison.

"Exactly." he said. "Now visit the sites again, and on tomorrow, wait for any further instructions. Now off to bed you go."

We went back to our bedrooms, and I thought to myself, why did Otto make us do this? Is he really trying to keep us alive. I fell asleep while trying to think of an appropriate answer.


	7. Chapter 7- Training- part 2

Today is the second day of training. I went down to the training centre at 9:30 a.m. No other tributes were there yet, but I hardly care. An early start can help me somehow at this point. I tried to retrace my path of areas that I visited yesterday. So I first went to the poisonous plants section again, and asked the owner for some more info about it. I asked her what is a so called type of berries called "nightlock" , and she explained the stuff over and over again, trying to make sure that I get it. After what seems like hours of plant torture, I went to the fire starting area, where I visited yesterday to use matches to make fire. But the trainer made me use other materials like, lint and sticks. But it's pretty tricky, you need to use a lot of brute force to get a fire going with such unanimous objects.

After this, I realized that tributes are starting to show up. I hurry quickly to the knot-tying section and showed the trainer my skills, I'm quite used to a snare now I guess. After when I visited all the training sessions I visited yesterday, I realized that I still have some free time left, so I visited my combat weapon station. I grabbed a knife about 5 or 6 inches and looked around. The careers were too busy looking for more allies, so I took a shot, I mean there's like 47 other tributes in this room. I hardly think that one will notice me. When I finished cutting off 2 dummy's heads, I felt pretty satisfied. I hope that maybe I can get a good knife as this one in the arena. Then I heard a voice come behind me "Nice work."

I froze. How can a career find me at a time like this. They must have annualized me as a target by now. Adrenaline shoots through me and I decided to turn around and try to escape from their devious plan, when I realized that the person behind me isn't a career. It's Maysilee. She took the knife from my hand and put it back in raft, and said "Don't wanna overdo yourself. Just saw a few of the careers heading this way, just a fairout warning." She turned around and left for another station. I sighed of relief and realized what she said was true. 5 careers came looking for victims to takeout. When they came to the knife station, I quickly ran to the camouflage and started painting myself, so that I won't gain attention.

After that traumatizing 2nd day of training, I went to the dining room, and started to stuff my mouth with chicken and food. Otto came in and asked us about our day in training. Blye told him some of the new things she learned in training, and so did Runyon. But Maysilee and I remained silent during the whole meal.

After dinner Maysilee grabbed my arm, and asked me about training. "I followed some of Otto's advice, but I also ignored him, I learned a lot of new stuff. Did you?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled and said "Tomorrow's the private training session, planned anything good yet?" I shook my head, I think she reminds me of my grandmother somehow. My grandmother actually was a merchant before. She had silky blonde hair and blue eyes. But she moved to the seam, cause she married my grandfather. When she passed, I remembered how deeply saddened I was. It was really painful, cause when I was about 5 or 6, I spent a lot of time with her. She used to tell me all her experiences and old riddles that her mom told her. I was extremely fascinated with her stories. Suddenly Maysilee snapped me back to reality. "I hope you good luck." she said. After that she went to her room. I went back too, not knowing what my plan for the gamemakers might be.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I'm going to write a longer one next time. Also if I don't get more reviews or views, I might have to cancel this story. But I love it to much to, so I hope you guys can get me more reviews , so I wont have to cancel it! thx for the support! 3 Angie**

* * *

Im


	8. Chapter 8- Private Sessions

Finally. It's today. The private sessions with the gamemakers. I was so nervous, I didn't sleep a wink yesterday night. I had to plan what I am going to do. Today I woke up extra early to think of my strategies. But to my surprise, everyone else is already up. Otto saw me, and asked me to join our team for planning. I headed straight towards the table. Even though I'm not a outgoing person, I needed this to help me stay alive.

"So Haymitch how's did your training go yesterday?" Otto asked me.

I shrugged. Before Otto can get into anymore details, Maysilee said " My training went pretty well, if anyone's interested." She then winked at me. I smiled, she saved me again. If we have to have allies, she might not be a bad one.

"Now, first things first," said Otto. "When you guys are in your private sessions with the gamemakers, never get a high score."

"Why?" asked Runyon.

"Because, you don't want to make yourself a target." said Otto.

"But we're from District 12, no one will ever notice us, and besides there's double amount of tributes." said Runyon.

"Yes, it's true, maybe some of the careers won't notice you, but some others will, and they will tell their follow careers as well." said Otto.

"So what are you trying to imply?" asked Blye.

"Do not show the gamemakers your true talent. Show them your weakest." said Otto.

"One time I had a tribute, showing his secret strategy to the gamemakers." said Otto. "He had gotten a 9., he was very buff, and very strong as well."

We all looked blankly at him. Suddenly Maysilee asked "What happened?"

Otto sighed. "The poor kid got killed on the first day, in the cornucopia, the careers feared him as a target, so they killed him."

The room was silent. That story really did let me consider if I should show my battling skills or my knowledge skills.

"So I want you guys to be very cautious with your procedures today, okay?" said Otto.

"Okay" we chorused. It was time. We went to the elevator shaft and all four of us went down to the private sessions. Since we're District 12, we go last. I found myself caught in a room with 39 other people. It was pretty crowded, but when the first name came up, it became a little better. The first person who entered, was a girl from District 1. She looked pretty vicious, and I saw her in training. She can really throw an axe. After that, tributes started to go out of the room. Finally it's just only the four of us left. Blye, Runyon and Maysilee, started to discuss their strategies, Maysilee had offered to talked to me, but instead I ignored them. Can't tell anyone of my skills. The first person who went in is Runyon. We cheered for him good luck. He nodded and went inside.

It took him 15 minutes to come back out. He looked pretty weared out. After that it was Blye. She went in looking a little nervous, but Maysilee reassured her. It took Blye 20 minutes. Just then a voice said "Haymitch Abernathy" It is finally my turn, but I still haven't thought of a strategy yet. I'm looking a little cuckoo right now, but Maysilee tapped my shoulder and said "You'll be fine, just remember what Otto said." She smiled, and I can't help but smile back at her.

I went inside. I seriously doubt that the gamemakers will pay attention to me since they just watched 38 other tributes performed their tricks. One even fell asleep on a red velvet couch on the stage. I eyed around the room, thinking of my strategy, when I thought of something. I went to the poisonous berries station, and pulled out a few sample berries. I then pulled out a few poisonous berries and the gamemakers suddenly rose up seeing what I was doing, I then made a little trap. I took a piece of rope and tied it around the berries. It went on the ground, and I explained my method to them. "The animals are going to be hungry in the arena, so I made a trap where when they eat the poisonous berries, they're going to be dead, and when I cut out it's stomach, I can pull the poison out, and have a good meal. simple and easy" I see one of the gamemakers smile. "That is a pretty good strategy." he whispered to another. "Yeah yeah, there's no fighting what good can it do?" said the other gamemaker. I gave a snicker, and waited for my dismissal. "Mister Abernathy, you may go" said one gamemaker. I went back to the penthouse, and waited for my results.

I'm feeling so good right now, this will not earn me a high score or a low score. I think it will earn me an average score, which is all I needed. Maysilee came in the penthouse, and we all greeted her. She looked pretty pleased with her session, I'm guessing. When we ate dinner, Otto asked me about our training sessions.

"Oh, yes" responded Blye. "Mine went really well, I showed to the gamemakers how to lit fires in 8 different ways."

"Ahh, that'll earn you an average score, good thinking Blye." said Otto. "How about you, Runyon?"

"Oh, I just used a slingshot and missed targets." he said.

"Hmm" said Otto. It's clear he didn't think that Runyon's strategy will get him a high score. "What about you, Maysilee?"

"I just well, shot some darts and yeah." she responded. Otto didn't say anything. Finally he turned to me. I just shrugged, and continued to eat my meal. I think Otto gets the sense that I don't want to walk about it right now. He's going to ask me later.

After dinner, Otto came up to me. "May I have a word with you?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head. I know he is going to ask me about my private session.

"So how did your private session go?" he asked me. We were sitting in the living room, on soft, purple sofas.

"It went okay, I guess." was my answer. It actually did. Very average.

"Details please." Otto insisted. I told him everything, my trap, my plan and the thing with the berries, it seemed pretty precise. Otto beamed. "I think that is a very good strategy." he said.

"I think that too." I told him.

After three days, our scores were evaluated and the results will be announced on live television. I can't wait to find out what mine is. As usual District 12 goes last. The most of the careers got high scores averaging 8 to 10. While the other districts got average scores. Finally it was our turn.

Blye got an 5, not a bad one, Runyon pulled off a 7, while Maysilee got a 5 as well. Finally it was time for my score. They flashed the number 6 under my name. It looks like some of the gamemakers agree with my strategy. Otto, Bekinda and Maysilee beamed at me. It did looked like my strategy worked. Before bed, Otto gathered us around and said "Tomorrow is time for the Interview training, now Blye and Runyon will train with me in the morning, and Haymitch and Maysilee will train with Bekinda in the morning, then we'll switch in the afternoon, clear?" We nodded.

We headed straight off to bed, I know that my score will not affect me in any way in the Games, but tomorrow will be the hard part. During the interviews, I will show everyone who the real Haymitch Abernathy is.


	9. Chapter 9- The Interviews

Today is the training for the interviews. Bekinda brought us some tapes from old victor's interviews, most of them were careers. We followed our daily schedule, eating, talking, learning, seems like a good day. But Bekinda keeps pressuring me and Maysilee to try and be a good sport in front of the entire Capitol ausience. _Yeah, Right._ I thought. I hardly think that the Capitol people will really sponsor District 12. After what seems like hours of Bekinda's scolding and sarcastic comments, she looked at us in the eye, and said "Well, it'll be a shame for the Capitol not to sponsor you." But we both all know that if one Capitol citizen does sponsor us, it'll be because of her's and Otto's hard work. We had to walk in suits and dresses, I have to say, I've never wore a suit this fancy in my enitire life. The only time I actually wore a suit is for my 13th birthday. In District 12, you don't get much to wear except for old maiden dresses and mining outfits, my mom bought me a nice long black suit. "It belonged to your father." she told me. I put it on, it looked too big on me, but for a second when I was looking in the mirror, I actually thought I was seeing my dad. After that, the suit never got touched again. I think it was still in the big closet at home or my mom sold it. God, endless hours of Bekinda bickering.

"Legs up, eyes bright, and never forget to wave to the crowd politely." Bekinda instructed. Maysilee did just that. I guess living in the merchant's area, she at least have some decent standards. I got slapped on the leg by Bekinda, tripped with those huge black leather shoes, and messed up my entire outfit. Bekinda was completely horrified. She even said that she has never seen such proposterous behaviour. Well I guess Capitol women does have weaknesses.

After the horrifying morning experience with Bekinda, we had lunch. But relaxation time is technically the most useful time for our schedule right now. In the afternoon, we trained with Otto.

"So what are you planning to say to Caesar, when he asks you a personal question?" Otto asked. I shrugged. I'm not really a boy with a lot of words or exciting experiences in his life. Maysilee said that she would probably share something unknown things about District 12 to the Capitol audience, so that they can understand a little bit of the poverty life that we live in.

"Yes, excellent answer." said Otto. "The truth always works, remember if Caesar asks you questions that involves a difficult answer, always tell the truth. Oh and make it like it's a joke or something, so the Capitol audience won't feel offended."

_Jokes?_ I thought._ The audience treats the games as a joke._ But if they think you're a little humorous of some sort, they might be willing to sponsor you in the arena. I took Otto's advice into hand. After 3 more hours of instructions by Otto, we might actually be ready for the Capitol.

"Well, I hope you will do your best tomorrow night.' he said. "But remember, the Capitol doesn't want your acts on yourself, they want to see some of your weaknesses, so that they can make the bets a lot easier."

"Okay, thanks." I said. But I doubt that they will sponsor us. The only thing that can actually make them pay for District 12 are the costumes that they wear. I hope that Kedina gave me a wicked outfit.

The next morning, my prep team washed, scrubbed and waxed me off again. They kept saying stuff like "Oh, how you'll be the most handsomest boy of all" and "The Capitol audience will definitely love you." Like they can feel the suffering that we're going through. After the prepping, I met with Kedina in one of the Capitol rooms. She had my outfit inside a black bag.

"You're going to love it!" she said in her heavy Capitol accent. When she pulled the outfit out of the bag, I wasn't surprised, it was just a suit and tie as I expected. It was midnight black and it twinkled a little bit.

"Well?" asked Kedina. "Don't you love it?" She hung the outfit on a rack and waited for my answer. I shrugged, after all it's not bad looking. I put the outfit on and when I turned into the mirror, I was a little bit surprised of how the outfit matches my eyes just perfectly. Kedina looked at me, and then she gave me one word.

"Magnificent." she said. I stared at her. I think she is going a little bit too crazy of her designs. But I have to admit I do look fancy in this outfit, if I can pull off this outfit, wonder how I can pull off in the interviews.

"Okay up you go for your makeup." she said. Ughh do boys really have to wear makeup too? The Capitol sure is crazy. Bur I did what I was told to do. After the "makeup" experience, I went down to the lobby where the interviews would take place. When I was walking down the stairs I saw a girl in front of me. It was Maysilee. She was wearing a pink sparkly gown down all the way to her ankles. Her high heels were pretty high but I guess training with Bekinda made her an expert now.

"You look great." I complimented her. And she really does, the pink dress goes with her blonde tied up hair bun. She sort of reminds me of Rosemary.

"Thanks, you too." She said. "It's pretty hard to walk in these high heels though." She admitted.

"Really? Cause it seems like you already gotten the hang of it already." I joked. She smiled at me. Then the tributes started to come down. All of them looks stunning in their outfits for the interviews. It's almost starting, and it's hardly what I expected.

The lights went on the Capitol audience were already in their seats. Caesar came out with a blue outfit and sea green hair. He always changes his hair colour every year. Last year it was eggshell white. He looked like an old lady.

Suddenly Runyon and Blye joined in line. "Nervous?' asked Blye.

"Not really." I said. It's just a little conversation with a man and being live on television where the whole world will be watching. Not that scary.

"Well, I would keep my head held high if I were you." whispered Runyon. "I got a few dirty looks from the District 5 boy, had to go away, before he starts to take advantage of me."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said. The interviews are finally here, I can't wait to show the Capitol what Haymitch Abernathy is all about. Watch out, he's coming.

Lights were onstage when the tributes started to go on, first one, then two, then more. I am last, of course. The girls go first. It's almost District 12's turn. We organized ourselves, straightened our suits and dresses. The first one to go on is Blye. She talked about her experiences in the Capitol, and maybe perhaps it might even be her last day. She blew a kiss to the camera, maybe to a family member or a lover. Maysilee was on next. Her gorgeous gown and the lights really made the audience go wild. When Caesar started to ask questions, she just answered politely and softly. Maysilee talked about her family and the merchant areas of District 12. The buzzer ran pretty quick. Runyon started answering questions in a confident manner, and I saw some of the tributes whispering to each other. This made me nervous. I don't want Runyon or myself to be a target for the careers.

Suddenly I heard Caesar call my name. I took a deep breath and walked on the stage. I sat down on the red chair that we're supposed to be interviewed on. I think the Capitol audience is getting bored, I mean thy just saw 47 other tributes talk for a long time. I need to make myself interesting so I can at least get a little sponsorship in the arena.

"So Haymitch, How's working with Otto Keete?" Caesar asked.

"It's great, although he can be sometimes a pain in the arse." I replied. The audience laughed at my comment on Otto. And so did Caesar. He started asking me about the habits in the Capitol and District 12 are different in which ways. I answered with completely truthful answers, even thought most of them included insulting the Capitol. I see my 3 minutes are almost up. Caesar asked me one final question.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors as usual?"

It's the final question, my last chance to shine, my last chance to get a little bit of the Capitol dorks to sponsor me. Voices filled my head and I remembered Otto's advice. Telling the truth, my answer came out quick.

"I don't see that makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figured my odds will be roughly the same." That was a better answer than I expected. Caesar and the Capitol audience immediately started to laugh. I saw one of them wipe a tear. I gave a smile. A arrogant smile, telling them not to mess with Haymitch Abernathy. The buzzer rang, and it looks like my time is up. Caesar thanked me and all the other tributes for the Quarter Quell, wishing us good luck in the arena. We headed up towards the elevator. Me and Maysilee shot up the elevator into the penthouse.

"That was a really good performance." Said Maysilee. "I wish I could have enough humour like you"

"Well, it was really Otto that helped me." I responded. "He told me to tell the truth, and that's what I did."

Maysilee laughed. "Well, I guess."

I smiled. Suddenly Otto and Bekinda came to us. Blye and Runyon were with them.

"Now some final advice," began Otto. "remember to search for water first thing in the arena, then you mustn't trust anything they have in the arena, there might be beautiful flowers or creatures, but remember to never take advantage of these stuff."

"Yes, and to always do your best." finished Bekinda. We all nodded.

"Well that's the best I can do, now I hope you guys try your hardest, You guys are really good people." said Otto. Blye, Runyon and Maysilee smiled. We all hugged each other.

"Good luck everyone!" said Blye. She had a little bit of water in her eyes.

"Yeah, you too." said Runyon. They left for sleep. Maysilee and I talked for a while.

"Good luck tomorrow, Haymitch." Said Maysilee. "Oh, and since there's 48 of us in the arena, if you want to have allies, they must prove themselves to you. That's what you missed last week for training, just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." I said. I hope Maysilee doesn't die, she's actually pretty cool. "Good luck tomorrow."

"You too, Haymitch." She said. She gave me a hug and left the room. I went to my bedroom and started to think. Who would make a capable ally that I can trust? Maybe Runyon, Maybe Blye, Maybe Maysilee...

I took the rosemaries on my bed stand and smelled it. They reminded me so much of her. I said a silent prayer and drifted off to sleep, after all, tomorrow's the big day.


End file.
